1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical networks and more particularly to system and methods that employ orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) based passive optical network (PON) architecture to achieve a high data rate over long distances.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide deployment of GE-PON (Gigabit Ethernet Passive Optical Network) and G-PON (Gigabit PON) systems, research and development for the access networks is focused on the next generation PON systems such as 10 G-PON and wavelength division multiplexed PON (WDM-PON). The carriers in these systems require the ability to provide heterogeneous services such as legacy TDM (Time Division Multiplexing, e.g., T-1) over the constructed access networks to protect investment.
TDM-based GE-PON and 10 G-PON networks need complex scheduling algorithms and framing technology to support different applications. In addition, 10 G-PON systems also require relatively expensive 10 Gb/s components that increase the system costs and make it more difficult to have transmission over an extended reach (e.g., 80 km to 100 km and beyond). WDM-PON also lacks the flexibility to dynamically allocate the bandwidth among optical network units (ONUs).